Un amor celestial
by SakuraKairi816
Summary: Hola! aca les traigo un fanfiction de JellalxLucy, adoro el Nalu, pero como no hay muchos Jelus o como sea que lo llamen o que yo haya leido, y bueno, entren y espero que disfruten el leerlo. Summary: Lucy, Wendy y Charle deciden irse de Fairy Tail, en el camino se encontraran con Jellal y Meredy empezando una aventura juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V:

Estaba de regreso de una misión clase S hacia el gremio con Plue en mis brazos ya que me sentía un poco sola porque desde que llego Lissana, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Erza salen de misiones junto a ella de misiones para recuperar el tiempo perdido y hasta a veces solo van Lissana, Natsu y Happy mientras que Gray va con Juvia en ocasiones o simplemente solo como Erza pero de vez en cuando va con su novio Kei. Entró hace un año, pero creo que conoce a Erza desde antes de que lo conociéramos, y es muy amable.

Y por si se preguntan porque regreso de una misión clase S, me convertí en una maga de ese rango cuando Mira sin saber me dio una de esas misiones…

*FLASHBACK*

-Hola Mira, ¿llego algo nuevo?- le pregunte a la peliblanca, ya que no había nada que me interesara en el tablero y quería probar un nuevo movimiento, desde que no voy a misiones con el equipo Natsu, tengo mucho tiempo libre y por eso entreno con mis espíritus, además ya se luchar con espadas.

-Sí, justo hoy llego uno requiriéndote a ti Lucy…-cuando escuche eso me sorprendí un poco –Aquí tienes, solo lo leyó el maestro, así que no sé muy bien de que se trata, solo te puedo decir que tienes que escoltar a alguien.-

-Gracias Mira-san- me despedí y me dirigí a Crocus.

En el tren decidí leerlo con más detalle, y resulta que tenía que escoltar a la princesa Hisui hacia una reunión, ida y vuelta, aunque estaba en shock, me hacía feliz saber que ella pidiera que yo la escoltara y sin que lo note, ya había llegado.

Me dirigí al castillo y me dieron toda la información necesaria y al cabo de la charla me llevaron con la princesa, ella al verme sonrió emprendimos viaje.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy Lucy-san?- me pregunto tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Muy bien princesa Hisui-san- le conteste con una sonrisa que poco sacaba.

-Me alegro pero, por favor, sácale la parte formal.-

-Okay, pero… ¿podrías hacer lo mismo? Se tu misma- le termine de decir y se notó como ella se puso alegre, no debe de tener muchos amigos por ser de la realeza. Pasamos todo el viaje charlando y de vez en cuando luchaba contra unos magos, así pasaron 4 semanas y nos despedimos, pero antes de irme, me entregaron una lacrima de parte del rey por mi buen trabajo, con la cual podía hablar con su hija y cuando haya que hacer otro trabajo, directamente me llamarían.

Me dirigí al gremio que al abrir la puerta, Mirajane puso una cara de alivio y me pidió que fuera hacia ella y como no tenía nada que hacer, obedecí como buena chica.

-¿Estás bien Lucy? ¿Aluna herida? ¿Llamo a Wendy?- empezó a preguntarme Mira preocupada mientras inspeccionaba todo mi cuerpo buscando algún indicio de que este lastimada y a mí solo se me cayó una gotita por la nuca.

-Sí, estoy perfecta, ninguna herida y no, no hace falta de que llames a Wendy. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?- le pregunte a Mira ya un poco confusa.-Fui a una misión y ya está…-

-¿Que? ¿Acaso no te enteraste?- contesto ahora ella confundida, ¿enterarme? ¿De qué?-por cierto, el maestro me dijo que cuando llegues, que vayas a su oficina, ¡suerte!-al terminar fui a la oficina y entre después de escuchar que el maestro digiera: 'pase'.

-Emm…permiso…-entre despacio, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-Ah, Lucy estas bien, que alivio…-termino de decir y dio un suspiro.

-Okay, ¿paso algo de lo que yo no me entere?-dije yo un poco enojada e impaciente.

-¿Aun no te enteras?-me pregunto el maestro sorprendido.

-¿De qué? Solo sé que acabo de llegar de una misión que supongo que me fue bien ya que me felicitaron, y cuando necesiten a un mago para otra misión me llamarían, ¿algo más?-termine de preguntar, no entendía que pasaba, estoy segura de que de algo no me contaron.

-Oh, si ellos te felicitaron, estoy orgulloso de decir que a partir de hoy Lucy Heartfilia es una maga de clase S.-Cuando termino, yo estaba totalmente shockeada. –Bueno, vamos a hacerlo público- pero antes de que logre pasar la puerta, lo detuve.

-Maestro, espere, ¿de qué me perdí?...-pude formular aunque sea las palabras necesarias para que me entendiera, además de no gritarle.

-La misión que tomaste es de clase S, además de que fue enviada por el rey, y por lo que me contaste te fue bien, sobretodo, no tienes ni una lastimadura…- me respondió con un poco de orgullo en su vos. –Por eso es que te subo a ese nivel, bueno, ahora ¡a contárselo a todos!-

-okay, ya entendí, pero…la verdad no quiero que les cuentes ya que deben estar ocupados y además, estoy cansada…- le pedí con un tono un poco pesado. –sacando la parte en la que van a pensar que es injusto y va a empezar una pelea en donde va a ser todo el gremio vs yo…- se lo dije en un susurro casi inaudible pero lo escucho y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro, aunque le aviso a Mira para que te deje hacer misiones S, pero sabes que en algún momento se los vas a tener que decir, ¿no?- me dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y sentarse en el.

-Lo sé, pero ahora mejor no, yo le aviso cuando…- luego de eso me despedí, salí de la oficina seguido del gremio para irme a casa.

*FIN DEL FLAHBACK*

Después de ir al gremio me dirigí a la mansión Heartfilia, ya que tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarla, sí que es cara, pero me lo prometí a mí misma.

Cuando llegue, empecé a sentir nostalgia al recordar cual hermosa era, ahora solo necesitaba arreglarla un poco y luego mantenerlo. Fue al poco tiempo que vi a una persona salir de la casa y dirigirse hacia mí.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿hay algo que esté buscando?- me pregunto el hombre ofreciéndome ayuda.

-En realidad yo quería comprar esta mansión… ¿sabe dónde se encuentra el vendedor?- pregunte a si conseguía encontrarlo.

-Ah, ese soy yo, pero no la puedo vender, ya está reservada para alguien, por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?- termino diciéndome y de mí parte se escuchó un suspiro.

-Emm…mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia…- al ver su rostro se podía notar la sorpresa y alegría juntas. -¿Pasa algo?-

-Justo a usted buscaba señorita Heartfilia, encontramos que en los papeles de su madre le dejo la mansión a usted con derechos y todo así que la mansión Heartfilia le pertenece a usted y nadie se la puede quitar.-

-Pero, ¿Por qué me lo dicen recién ahora?- la verdad es un poco raro, pasaron unos cuantos años desde que mamá murió, tarde ¿no?

-Ah, sí…eso…es que lo encontramos hace poco y…bueno eso…- cuando termino, me caí de espalda, las personas sí que pueden ser distraídas… -Bueno, ¿podrías por favor entrar así firmas unos papeles?-

-Claro, ¡con gusto!- le dije con una sonrisa que poco y nada mostraba.

Al terminar el papeleo, el señor se retiró y me quede ordenando un poco la casa, pasaban las horas y se había hecho de noche y estaba agotada, lo misión, el papeleo y por ultimo ordenar parte de la casa, así que me dirigí al cuarto que era de mis padres y me quede dormida en su cama.

 **N/A: Y eso fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado aunque Jellal no haya aparecido aun, luego lo va a hacer.**

 **PD: para los que leen 'Princesa de Sangre' la N/A por ahí sea un poco larga para explicarles porque no subí capítulo aun y no es por no tener inspiración.**

 **Se despide SakuraKairi816, BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Lucy PDV*

A la mañana siguiente, me desperte llena de energía y pase el día ordenando la casa con ayuda de mis espíritus, solo le faltaba algunos lugares.

-Chicos, muchas gracias por ayudarme, fueron de gran ayuda.- les agradecí a todos haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No hace falta que nos agradezcas, siempre estaremos ahí para ti Lucy.- dijo Loke haciendo que me enderecé y ver como todos me daban de sus cálidas sonrisas, hasta Acuario lo hacía, los quiero tanto.

-Okay, pero ustedes deberían de ir al mundo celestial a descansar, trabajaron mucho hoy.- Nos despedimos y volvieron a su mundo.

Agarre mis cosas y me dirigí al gremio, cuando llegue habían pocos miembros, fui a la barra y Mira se me acerco.

-Ara, ara, Lucy ¿Por qué llegaste a esta hora?- me pregunto la albina un poco preocupada.

-Estuve arreglando la mansión…- le respondí con un tono cansado.

-Parece que necesitas descansar, ¿te traigo algo?-

-Ah, sí, una malteada de frutilla, por favor, siempre me ponen de ánimo- se fue a traerme una y por mi cansancio me empezaba a agarrar sueño, bostece y recosté mi cabeza en la barra y justo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, las puertas se abrieron de repente causando un gran ruido y rápidamente me desperté. Dirigí mi mirada a la entrada para encontrarme con una acelerada Wendy que se acercó rápidamente hacia mí.

-Lucy-san, ¿¡Dónde estuvo todo el día!?- tenía razón, estaba completamente acelerada, parece que había corrido un maratón.

-Emm…en la mansión ¿no te lo dije? y… ¿estás bien?-le pregunte un poco preocupada, parecía un poco a un zombi.

-Oh, claro que s…- se cayó arriba mío, enserio ¿¡está bien!? ¡NO SE QUE HACER! Entonces llego Mira con mi malteada.

-¡MIRA! ¿¡QUE LE PASO A WENDY!?- Mira de lo más tranquila me da la bebida y me sonríe.

-Está dormida.- tenía unas ganas de gritarle: "¡ESO YA LO SE! ¡YO QUIERO SABER ¿Qué LE PASO?!" y como si hubiera leído la mente, siguió –te estuvo buscando todo el día para que vallan a una misión juntas.- me olvidaba de decirles, casi todas las veces iba a las misiones con Wendy a excepción de las veces que voy a las de clase S o cuando Wendy está muy casada, claro, sin olvidar a Charle que de seguro está en mi departamento esperándonos.

Me despedí de Mira y lleve a Wendy en caballito a mi casa.

Al llegar recosté a Wendy junto a la exeed blanca que se encontraba en mi cama profundamente dormida mientras que yo me acostaba en el sofá y me quede rápidamente dormida.

Me desperté por los rayos de sol provenientes de mi ventana en mi cara, me levante y fui a ver a las chicas, como aun dormían, me di un baño largo pero cuando salí, Charle estaba despierta viendo a Wendy preocupada.

-Buenos días Charle, ¿Qué le paso a Wendy para que la mires así?- pude notar que se sorprendió cuando me escucho preguntándoselo, suspiro y se quedó un rato pensando y como si estuviera eligiendo cosas en su cabeza, decidió.

-¿Wendy no te conto acerca de lo que sucede cuando estas de misión?- entonces me miro con cara de duda.

-¿Eh? En realidad, no, no lo hizo, ¿Qué sucedió?- le conteste ya preocupada, pero justo antes de que Charle responda, Wendy empezó a despertar y ambas la miramos desperezarse.

-Que mejor te diga ella…- solo asentí y fui a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando termine, las llame y vinieron enseguida, pero después de un rato me rendí y le pregunte a Wendy sobre lo que me conto Charle.

-Y Wendy, por curiosidad, ¿Qué pasa cuando me voy de misión?- la mire y se notó que no se la esperaba ya que casi se atraganta.

-Nada, nada, lo de siempre…- me dijo, pero también se notaba que algo ocultaba.

-Bueno…Charle, cual es la verdad…- me parecía que era un tema importante y no quería que se lo guardara.

-Cuando te fuiste, empezaron a decir mentiras sobre ti y…sobre Wendy también…-mientras lo iba diciendo, yo comía mi desayuno, pero al escuchar "y" preste más atención, fue cuando escuche que a "Wendy también". Un gran aura demoniaca se podía notar a mi alrededor, agarre el brazo de Wendy y me la lleve arrastrándola y Charle nos seguía volando por detrás.

Estaba decidida, quiero que los del gremio me digan en la cara todas esas mentiras que hicieron sobre nosotras, no me importa lo que digan sobre mí, pero con Wendy ya es otra cosa.

Faltaba poco para llegar e iba a ir más rápido todavía hasta que sentí un tirón y pare para ver a una Wendy algo despeinada por la velocidad a la que iba, ahora podía competir hasta con Jet sobre velocidad.

-Lucy-san, no hace falta, estoy bien, ¿ves?- me contesto pero no me convenció en nada.

-Pero Wendy dijiste que si no fuera por Lucy, dejarías el gremio.- le susurro Charle, pero la pude escuchar fuerte y claro. Termine de procesarlo y me quede perpleja.

-¿Es eso cierto Wendy?- no me la podía creer –pero, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?-

-Es que…no quería preocuparte…- me dijo con la cabeza baja.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que nos vayamos a otro lugar y dejemos Fairy Tail?- le pregunte con una sonrisa a la que no puede resistirse nadie.

-¡Eh! No te podría hacer eso, yo…- la volví a mirar y le extendí mi mano y ella al verme, me entrego su mano rendida –okay, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer luego? ¿Y cómo vas a pagar tu renta?-

-De eso me encargo yo ¿sí?- Wendy asintió y dirigí mi mirada a Charle -¿y vos? ¿Venís con nosotras?-

-Yo las voy a acompañar a cualquier lado…- respondió con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos al gremio como antes, yo arrastrando a Wendy del brazo y Charle siguiéndonos por detrás por cielo.

Abrí la puerta de una patada y llame la atención de todos pero los ignore y me dirigí a la oficina del maestro, ¿cómo se atrevan a hacerle eso a Wendy? lo peor es que me entere de parte de Charle.

-Hola hijas mías, ¿Qué se les ofrece? ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Makarov cuando nos vio entrar sin tocar.

-Queremos dejar el gremio master.- le dije sin hacer ningún rodeo a la conversación.

Suspiro y contesto –Ya sabía que esto iba a suceder, pero ¿podrían quedarse en contacto? ¿Aunque sea conmigo?- nos preguntó, mire a las chicas y me dieron una sonrisa como respuesta.

-Claro, y si nos quiere visitar, nos encontraremos en la mansión Heartfilia.- cuando termine me miraron sorprendidos –oh, cierto, ¡ya tengo la mansión!- les dije con una enorme sonrisa y empezaron a reírse y un ratito después me les uní. El maestro nos borró las insignias y nos despedimos.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con Mirajane.

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué fue tan divertido allá arriba?- nos preguntó algo curiosa pero estaba apurada así que se lo hice simple.

-Oh, nada, solo un comentario que hice, bueno, ¡nos vemos luego!- la saludamos y salimos del gremio y entramos al bosque porque decidimos ir todo el camino a pie, a excepción de Charle que va en los brazos de Wendy o volando.

-Lucy, ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestras cosas?- me pregunto charle ya curiosa.

-¡Ah! Gracias, me hiciste acordar.- ambas me miraron curiosas, agarre la llave de Virgo –Ábrete puerta de la doncella, ¡Virgo!- apareció una luz con gran intensidad y de ella salió Virgo.

-¿Es hora de mi castigo, princesa?- dijo su típica frase que tanto me saca de juicio.

-¡No! Por cierto, ¿podrías empacar las cosas de las chicas y las mías y llevarlas a la mansión?- le pregunte directo al punto.

-Claro hime, con su permiso.- se despidió y se fue, mientras nosotras seguíamos hablando.

Después de unas horas dos figuras aparecían a lo lejos dirigiéndose hacia nosotras y me posicione en frente de las tres en posición de batalla ya que Wendy estaba cansada de tanto caminar.

Ellos se acercaban pero aun no los podía ver cuando Wendy puso su mano en mi hombro haciendo referencia a que no ataque, me di media vuelta y le iba a preguntar "¿Quiénes son?" alguien me hablo atrás mío.

-¿Cómo estas Lucy?- me pregunto una voz conocida, me di otra media vuelta y en mi rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa.

 **N/A: Hola! Espero poder subir cada lunes, pero bue, ¿les gusto? Espero que si y dejen Reviews!**

 **Eso es todo, hasta la próxima!**

 **Se despide SakuraKairi816 BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Lucy P.D.V*

-¡Jellal! ¡Meredy!, todo bien ¿y ustedes?- los mire y luego a las chicas, pero Charle se había quedado dormida y fije mi mirada en Wendy.

-Y… ¿Cómo anda Fairy Tail?- pregunto Meredy y enseguida Wendy bajo su mirada al piso.

-Bien, suponemos…- decía Wendy con una pequeña aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-¿Qué paso?- me susurro Jellal al oído mientras Meredy animaba a Wendy o eso trataba.

-Veras…- le empecé a contar lo que paso mientras caminábamos hacia la mansión -…Y eso es lo que sucedió.- ambos se habían quedado sin habla, seguimos caminando unos minutos más en silencio y llegamos a la mansión, como ya era muy tarde les ofrecí a nuestros "invitados" que se queden la noche y aunque ellos se negaran, yo no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Y… ¿Qué quieren para cenar?- les pregunte pero solo Wendy respondió: "Hamburguesas con papas", fui a la cocina a preparar la comida para todos mientras se quedaban hablando en la sala.

La comida estaba tardando un poco y unos minutos desde que empecé, sentí que alguien me miraba y me volteé para verlo.

-Ah, hola Jellal, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte por dos razones, la primera es que se suponía que estaba con las chicas charlando, y segundo parecía hipnotizado.

Me acerque de apoco y él parecía inmutarse de mi presencia pero me seguía con la vista. Llegue frente a él y empecé a llamarlo pero no contestaba, cuando puse mi cara frente a la suya pero no iba a avanzar más ya que estábamos frente a frente y hasta podía sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía. Sentí como la sangre se subía a mis mejillas y también pude notar un leve rubor que de a poquito iba haciéndose más fuerte y notable.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que empecé a llamar devuelta su nombra.

-Hey, Jellal… Jellal… ¡JELLAL!- el último se lo grite ya que ya había perdido la paciencia y él se cayó de espalda y no pude evitar reír un poco.

-¿De qué te ríes?- me pregunto un poco avergonzado por lo que hizo.

-De nada…- le comente y me miro con una cara con la cual sabía que no me creía y para evitarlo, cambie de tema a uno más importante. -¿Qué paso con las chicas?-

-Siguen en la sala, ¿te ayudo?- me quede pensando unos minutos y le respondí.

-Solo hay que poner la mesa…- me miro esperando a que siga y así lo hice –Okay, y servir la comida, ¿vamos?- él solo asintió y empezamos a acomodar todo.

Cuando terminamos, fuimos por las chicas pero estaban dormidas, las llevamos a un cuarto y nos fuimos a cenar, había un silencio incomodo por un rato hasta que me harte y le empecé a hablar, aunque no elegí un buen tema.

-Lo lamento, por lo que paso con Erza…- me miro confundido pero luego lo capto.

-Ah, ¿porque? La quiero como a una hermana, estoy feliz por ella…- hizo una pausa y me miro a la cara -y sobre tu y Natsu… ¿estás bien?- cuando dijo eso solo quería reírme a carcajadas, pero no aguante y empecé a reírme bien fuerte.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡VOS TAMBIEN TE LA CREISTE!- le dije y él me miro confundido mientras reía pero me fui tranquilizando para explicarle –es que con la manera que actúa, todos creen que nos gustamos o algo parecido y solo somos mejores amigos, nada más, pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no lo somos…- le termine de decir pero con una sonrisa y seguimos hablando de distintas cosas.

Cuando terminamos, levantamos lo que usamos y nos dirigimos a la cocina para lavar y guardar todo.

-Y, por cierto, ¿Qué iban a hacer Meredy y tú? ¿Van de ciudad en ciudad?- le pregunte ya curiosa y no había mucho que hacer.

-La verdad sí, si los del consejo te siguen, no puedes hacer mucho que digamos ¿y ustedes?-

-Bueno, yo pensaba crear un gremio, aquí en la mansión y lo del consejo se puede arreglar fácilmente…- le dije de lo más tranquila y él me miro sorprendido, claro, no todos los días alguien te dice que puede solucionarse un problema del consejo como a un juego de niños.

-Jajaja… ¿y qué tal tu gremio? ¿Dónde se encuentra?-

-¿Te acuerdas que no tenemos un lugar en el que nos quedamos?- me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, sus sonrisas son lindas y no las muestra mucho, además, quede como una tonta, acabamos de hablar del tema y yo ya me había olvidado ¡QUE VERGUENZA!

-Emm… ¡YA SE! ¿Por qué no haces tú gremio oficial? Y puede ser acá, en la mansión.-

-¿¡QUE!?- me tuve que tapar los oídos, no solo había gritado Jellal, sino que Meredy se le unió, pero se la notaba alegre y al lado de Wendy y Charle con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿¡Enserio podemos Jellal!? ¿¡Podemos!?- le preguntaba, mejor dicho rogaba Meredy con una gran sonrisa.

-Ehhhh... creo que sí, si no es molestia y convencemos al consejo…- decía pensativo y mirándome de vez en cuando como buscando una ¿aprobación?

-De eso me encargo yo.- le dije decidida, que tan difícil puede ser.

-¡YAY! ¡Esto va ser muy divertido Wendy!- empezó a festejar la peli rosa junto a la peli azul, mientras que la exceed las miraba sonriente.

Luego les di la cena y cuando acabaron, se fueron a dormir, lo mismo hicimos Jellal y yo después de dedicarles un "buenas noches" y nos retiramos a nuestras distintas habitaciones.

Ya era de día, lo podía notar por los rayos de luz que daban en mi cara. Sin poder conciliar el sueño otra vez, me levante y dirigí al baño para bañarme y luego cambiarme y dirigirme a la cocina, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras, veo humo adelante mío y huelo a quemado entonces decido apresurar el paso y al abrir la puerta, me encuentro con todo echo un desastre y 2 chicas mirándome con cara de cachorrito mojado y ojos casi inundados. Unos segundos después jellal aparece por detrás mío preguntándome a mí y a las chicas, yo solo mire a Charle que estaba sobre la mesa, cubierta de harina haciendo que se camuflara con la cerámica y su pelaje blanco, y me contó lo sucedido.

Después de reta a los tres, y si, dije tres; a Meredy y Wendy por hacer el desastre y Jellal por reírse de todo lo sucedido. Los mande a comprar un desayuno apropiado mientras yo ayudaba a la gatita a limpiarse.

Cuando terminamos fuimos a desayunar con los demás para luego ir al consejo a arreglar todo.

 **A/N: ¡APARECIO JELLAL! Espero que les allá gustado, pero espero que en el próximo capítulo no me digan nada malo ya que fue algo creativo que se me ocurrió, así que… eso es todo por hoy!**

 **Se despide SakuraKairi816 BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

*Lucy PDV*

Entre decidida a hablar con el consejo, y más o menos después de 1 hora, yo salía con una gran aura depresiva a mi alrededor y al levantar la vista, veo las miradas preocupación que tenían en sus caras.

-No lo lograste Lucy-san. ¿No es cierto?- pregunto Meredy con su tono triste.

-Si lo logre…- les dije sin cambiar la expresión de mi cara.

-Bueno, estabas contra el consejo, no tenías… espera… ¿¡DIJESTE QUE SI!?- contesto Jellal confundido y yo solo asentí. – ¿Y por qué la cara larga?-

-…Porque como supuestamente lo hice tan bien en resolver el asunto… ahora soy parte del consejo…- respondí deprimiéndome aún más pero cuando termine de decirlo los mire devuelta y parecían estatuas.

Me senté en el suelo frente a ellos, ya que estaban tardando un rato en volver a la normalidad, imagínense, llegamos a mediodía, salí una hora después y ya estaba atardeciendo… igual, yo estaba esperando a alguien, y espero que vuelva sin ningún moretón ni nada, si no haría sufrir a quien sea que se haya atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima aunque fuese un mago santo.

Espere un rato más y la Luna ya salía, mientras ignoraba las preguntas que me hacían, ya que hace no mucho volvieron de su shock y empezaron a mandarme millones de preguntas, por suerte aprendí magia de sonido y me puse un hechizo que evitaba que escuche cualquier ruido hasta deshacerlo, es muy útil.

Yo miraba como me hablaban como locos y yo no les respondía, bueno, no escuchaba nada así que… pero era muy gracioso verlos, ya que al no responderles se alteraban aún más, pero active mi oído cuando vi que un grupo de guardias acercarse pero como me seguían haciendo un montón de preguntas, con un movimiento los deje mudo, ósea sin voz literalmente, pero eso no basto, ya que seguían molestando haciendo movimientos con sus manos que me daban ganas de noquearlos de un solo golpe. Pero los del consejo se pusieron uno al lado del otro en frente mío y en medio se encontraba Zeref.

-Muy bien, ya todo está completo, se pueden ir.- se despidieron con una mini reverencia y retiraron dejando a un sonriente Zeref a mi lado.

Le iba a hablar al pelinegro pero Jellal se me puso delante, me agarro del hombre con una mano y con la otra señalo su boca y empecé a leer sus labios.

—Qui-ta-me…el…¿mute?- le hice caso y les devolví la voz a todos.

-Ahora, ¿¡PORQUE NOS QUITASTE LA VOZ Y QUE HACE ZEREF A TU LADO!?- me pregunto gritándome mientras se ponía entre nosotros y en posición de lucha al igual que Wendy y Meredy mientras Charle se posicionaba detrás mío para sacar sus alas y sacarme de ahí.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?- les pregunte un poco confundida.

-Me puedo retirar Lucy-sama- me pregunto Zeref y todo me miraron ¿asombrados? yo asentí y con un brillo negro y dorado desapareció.

-¿¡SAMA!?- me volvieron a preguntar tan amablemente que sentía que mis oídos iban a sangrar de lo aturdidos que estaban.

-Sí, ¿Qué no les de mis nuevos espíritus?- les respondí y me dijeron "no" sincronizados y un poco enfadados.

-¿Podrías explicar? ¿Desde el principio?- suspire y empecé a relatar todo lo relacionado con mi espíritu de la muerte.

*RELATO DE LUCY*

Estaba en una de mis misiones clase S en la que me querían a mí. Trata de deshacerme de un monstruo que se oculta en el bosque que mata a los ciudadanos, y la recompensa es bastante alta además de que también me van a dar una llave celestial. Llegue a la ciudad y parecía desierta, a lo lejos podía distinguir una figura que se acercaba y camine en su dirección. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca pude reconocerlo, era el alcalde, me dirigió a su casa y explico la misión, que estaba desesperado porque cada vez tenían menos población y todos se ocultaban en sus hogares. Con una sonrisa me despedí y empecé a irme hacia el bosque.

Cuando entre, había un camino de vegetación muerta y empecé a seguirla suponiendo que me llevaría al demonio. Sin notarlo, había llegado al corazón del bosque y era hermoso; un montón de flores entre el césped parecidas pero diferentes entre si, una cascada que formaba un lago marcado por roca y todo el lugar rodeado por arbustos. También había un hombre sentado en esas rocas dándome la espalda, pero por alguna razón lo reconocía de algún lugar, me acerque y al estar a unos centímetros de él, me asome por su lado izquierdo y para mirarle la cara, tenía sus ojos cerrados pero lo reconocí.

-Zeref…-dije en un susurro casi inaudible pero supe que me escucho al ver que dio un saltito y giro su cabeza a mi dirección. Luego le sonreí, no sé porque, pero no parecía alguien malo, él se sonrojo levemente y con ayuda de sus manos se movió arrastrándose rápidamente en reversa alejándose de mi pero sin darse cuenta, había llegado al extremo de la roca pero siguió y cayo de espalda y no pude evitar reírme mientras el peli negro me miraba avergonzado de su reciente acción. Me acerque a él y me puse en cuclillas para estar a su altura y dedicarle una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo, pero él solo me miro confundido.

-¿Te ayudo?- le pregunte mientras veía como se levantaba solo.

-No, gracias, solo te voy a lastimar…- me contesto y me sorprendí, primero porque me agradeció y segundo por decir que me lastimaría.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me miro y suspiro.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi magia?- ahí recordé, él es el mago oscuro más poderoso.

-Oh… ¿eres tú el que va al pueblo y…tú ya sabes?- le pregunte un poco incomoda.

-Emm… sí, aunque no quería…- me dijo y no puede evitar sacar una sonrisa -¿Por qué sonríes?-

-Dijiste que no querías…- le respondí con otra sonrisa más grande y me hizo pensar que tenía algo en común con alguien, o parecido -… ¿Por qué no querías?-

-Vivir mucho tiempo y no tener amigo alguno por tus poderes, y si lo llegas a tener, que muera por tu culpa… ¿Cómo te sentirías?- Oh… se me ocurrió algo…

-Espera un minuto…- saque la llave de virgo y la llame –Ábrete, puerta de la doncella ¡Virgo!- apareció una luz dorada de la cual salió la peli rosa.

-¿Hora de mi castigo, Hime-sama?- fue lo primero que pregunto, no si necesito algo o más coherente, me dan ganas de matarla pero no puedo hacer tal cosa, es una gran amiga.

-¿No te cansas de preguntarme eso? Bueno, ahora no importa, ¿Puedo hablar con el Rey Espiritual?- fui directo al punto para no salirme del tema.

-Voy a ver qué puedo hacer…- me dijo casi en un susurro y se fue.

-Zeref…- lo llame y me miro -…como te sentirías si consigo una forma de que no estés solo o en este mundo…- le pregunte y me miro sorprendido.

-Estaría agradecido…- me respondió suave, con cariño y una sonrisa.

Justo antes de poder iniciar una conversación apareció Virgo con ropa en manos –Hime, por favor, póngase esto y venga conmigo…- me paso ropa y me la puse pero obviamente en donde no me vean.

Termine y nos fuimos al mundo celestial. Al llegar, el bigotes estaba frente a nosotros con cara seria, me parece que sabe sobre qué tema le voy a hablar…

-¿Quieres que hablemos en privado?- le pregunte y me respondió asintiendo la cabeza como un sí.

Cuando ya estábamos a solas, empezamos a hablar pero no sacaba esa cara seria que me incomodaba.

-Si Zeref está de acuerdo, ¿podrías convertirlo en un espíritu celestial?... El mío y si quieres pon las condiciones que quieras, es tu elección…- le dije decidida y él me miro con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué quieres que haga tal cosa, vieja amiga?- me pregunto algo inseguro, por lo menos lo estaba pensando.

\- él sufre en nuestro mundo, no tiene amigos por su magia, puede matar a cualquiera cerca suyo aunque no quiera y es más o menos inmortal…- le dije sin cambiar mi tono ni un poco.

-¿Y cómo sabes que puedo cumplir tu pedido?- me pregunto un poco intrigado.

-Por favor, un hombre se convirtió en dragón, ¿Por qué no un mago en espíritu celestial? Además, no pierdo nada pidiéndotelo…- le conteste en un tono medio de burla haciendo que el suelte una carcajada.

-¿Y qué condiciones pondrías?- me pregunto ya con una sonrisa.

-Emm…no sé pero me gustaría que le ayudaran a controlar su poder…- le conteste –tu eres el rey, elige tu…-

—Muy bien vieja amiga, voy a poner una condición, solo alguien de corazón puro puede utilizar la llave del guardián de la muerte…— cuando termino de decir eso, empecé a preguntarme: "¿podre llegar a llamarlo?"

—¿Corazón puro?— pregunte en un susurro pero supongo que me escucho porque pude ver como formaba una sonrisa debajo de su muy raro bigote.

—Sí, un corazón tan puro como el tuyo…— me dijo y mis ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos a mas no poder.

—… ¿Cómo el mío?...— le pregunte esta vez de manera clara y el miro hacia arriba, al hermoso cielo estrellado que tienen.

—Tan puro como el de tu madre, o más…— me termino de decir y bajo devuelta su mirada hacia mí —pero tú tendrás que hacer la llave junto a él—

—¿Cómo?— con una seña me dijo que lo siga y volvimos con Zeref.

—Hola, mm ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer aquí, Lucy?— me había olvidado que lo deje solo y sin alguna explicación.

—Perdón, pero ¿recuerdas que te había dicho mientras esperábamos a Virgo?- el asintió con la cabeza y seguí —bueno, tengo una forma, pero solo si la aceptas…—

—¿Pero cómo?— le iba a contestar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el Rey me interrumpió (aunque no había empezado a hablar…)

—Si mi vieja amiga logra crear una llave celestial con tu ayuda, podrías ser un espíritu celestial— le dijo y pude ver como Zeref sacaba una sonrisa de la cual nunca pensarías que es un mago oscuro.

—¿Enserio?— nosotros asentimos y aunque por fuera no se notaba, estaba saltando de alegría en su interior.

—¿Empezamos?— pregunte y nos fuimos por un camino, que raramente iba a una herrería ¿enserio? ¿Para que la necesitan? —¿Para que la utilizan?—

—Para crear y reparar llaves como también armas…como tu látigo ¿quieres crear alguna?— me dijo bigotes y a mí me brillaron los ojos cuando me lo pregunto y asentí con la cabeza emocionada ¡GENIAL!

—¡Vamos a hacerte una llave!— estaba tan emocionada que me lo lleve arrastrándolo hacia adentro a Zeref con el brazo y el Rey junto a otros espíritus nos enseñaban como crear una llave paso a paso.

Estuvimos por una hora y ¡me moría de calor! ¡Es como estar en un sauna! Y eso que luego me voy a hacer un arma para mí, ¡quiero llorar! Pero ya tenía el diseño en mi cabeza y todos mis espíritus contando a Zeref, dijeron que me iban a ayudar.

Cuando terminamos la llave empezamos a trabajar en lo que sea que se llame lo que pensé. No duramos mucho, ¡había quedado genial! Ni idea lo que era, pero a simple vista parecía una lanza, pero como mi látigo, contenía magia y podía disparar un láser tan potente que ¡hasta atravesó una barra de titanio fundiéndola! Pero no solo eso, sino que en el otro extremo se esconde una espada que se puede conectar con ese extremo creando una lanza de dos puntas (no sé si me entendieron y sino, imaginen algo parecido o lo que entiendan). Además, gracias a un hechizo que me enseñaron, lo puedo convertir en un anillo y llevarlo a todas partes.

Como aun tenía tiempo, Loke se ofreció a mostrarnos a Zeref y a mí el mundo espiritual, tienen de todo, hasta tiendas de ropa, ahora ya sé de donde Virgo me traía ropa.

Se hizo de noche (ni idea como lo sabe, no pregunten) y tuve que volver y me llevaron al hermoso lugar en el cual conocí a Zeref y tome rumbo a la mansión.

Llegue y recibí mi recompensa pero no me había dado cuenta de que habían pasado 3 meses hasta que el alcalde me dijo que estaba sorprendido porque en vez de durar 9 meses tarde 3, como odio el tiempo en el mundo celestial.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

—Ah, con que fue en la misión en la que estuviste fuera 3 meses…— comento Charle sentada junto a Wendy.

—¿Qué tal si volvemos? Ya se hizo de noche…— dijo Meredy y era buena idea. Nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar pero al dar unos pasos todo se volvió negro y lo último que escuche fue: '¡LUCY!'.

 **N/A: ¿Qué opinan? Sobre Zeref…no sé ustedes, pero a mí me gusta y NO QUIERO QUE SEA EL MALO ¡JAMAS! ¿Ustedes que piensan sobre él? Hasta en mi otra historia, es el padre de Lucy….así que, bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y lamento la tardanza.**

 **Se despide SakuraKairi816.**


	5. Chapter 5

*Lucy PDV*

Me empecé a despertar de un sueño al cual quería volver, me sentía como cuando mi madre cuidaba de mí al enfermarme.

Me senté en la cama y observe como la puerta se abría despacio y entraba Jellal con el desayuno en sus manos, me miro, sonrió y me lo trajo dejándolo enfrente de mí. Luego salió de la habitación y escuche como llamo a las chicas y volvieron todos.

— ¡LUCY! ¿Cómo estás?— me pregunto Charle un poco preocupada.

–bien, ¿pero qué paso?– pregunte confusa… ¿qué paso?...

–Caíste desmayada, nos preocupaste; pero quien más lo hizo fue Jellal- dijo Meredy y luego saco una sonrisa pícara, pose mi mirada en Jellal el cual estaba levemente sonrojado –debiste de verlo, antes de que caigas te agarro en brazos y te llevo a tu habitación, fue re rápido, apenas pudimos seguirle el rastro…–

–Fue tan rápido como Laxus en su forma de rayo…– le siguió la oración Wendy –…cuando llegamos él estaba junto a ti y me pidió que te revise, resulta que habías gastado gran poder mágico. Aunque le dije que solo necesitabas descansar, se quedó TODA la noche a tu lado. – Ahorra yo le hacía competencia al peli-azul a saber quién se sonrojaba más.

–Lo que no sabemos es porque te agotaste de magia…– comento Charle sentada al final de mi cama mirándome seriamente.

–Bueno… es que…– los mire a todos e hicieron el mismo gesto tratando de decir que prosiga y solo suspire y continúe – ¿se acuerdan a qué hora fuimos al consejo y la que volvimos?– todos asienten, fuimos como a las diez de la mañana y nos fuimos a las ocho y media de la tarde, –Bueno, todo ese tiempo mantuve la puerta de Zeref abierta y gasta más magia de lo que parece, hasta por ahí lo suficiente como tres llaves doradas al mismo tiempo.– me miraron sorprendidos por lo que acabo de decir –¿Qué? Es Zeref, el mago oscuro más poderoso y le hice su propia llave, no es tan grave…–

Empezaron a reírse un poco mientras que yo comencé a comer mi desayuno. Cuando termine, me quería levantar de la cama, pero Jellal me dijo que me quedara, a la próxima le hago caso por 2 motivos, la primera porque me dolía un poco el cuerpo por yo que se razón. Y segundo, que el maldito peli-azul se tiro sobre mí de espalda haciéndome sentir todo el dolor de mi cuerpo aumentar.

– ¡AH! ESTA BIEN, ¡TU GANAS! Pero salte de encima mío– le suplique mientras trataba de sacármelo de encima con ambas manos y piernas.

Él se rio un poco y empezó a levantarse –Uh, eres pesado…– me dije a mi misma que obviamente él escucho. Me cubrí de pies a cabeza con la colcha y pude sentir algo levemente apoyarse en mi frente que me daba una sensación muy cálida, luego lo escuche decirme "ya vuelvo…" y seguido de eso, casi inaudiblemente, pude escuchar "descansa". Baje la colcha un poco dejando ver solamente hasta mis ojos y lo pude ver irse cerrando la puerta detrás de si mismo.

Sin nada que hacer y muerta de aburrimiento, elegí la única opción que tenía: dormir. Y siendo sincera, no fue tan difícil, al minuto mis parpados empezaron a caer quedándome totalmente dormida.

*Jellal P.O.V*

Salí de su cuarto y puedo sentir que toda la sangre se me subió a la cabeza. Pude ver unas sombras moverse rápidamente y por sus formas puedo decir que eran Meredy y Wendy corriendo, de seguro están viendo toda la mansión.

Empiezo a caminar a donde yo creo que es la biblioteca y paro en una puerta, entro y encuentro un montón de libros. Agarro varios y me los llevo al cuarto de Lucy, los que agarre son de diferentes géneros, había de fantasía, técnicas de magia, cuentos, una saga completa de 23 tomos y algunos más, la verdad, no sé cómo es que estoy llevando todo esto.

Llegue frente la puerta y estuve un rato tratando de averiguar cómo abrir la puerta, cerrarla es fácil, con el pie y ya está, pero abrirla, ya es otra cosa. Después de varios intentos, la logre abrir y entre, deje los libros cerca de la cama para que ella los alcanzara fácilmente sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Le iba a contar lo que le traje hasta que la vi, estaba dormida y no la culpo, pero parecía un ángel… espera un momento… ¿¡ACABO DE DECIRLE ANGEL!? Argh, ¡que me está pasando! Mejor me pongo a leer algo. Elegí un libro de magia con muchas técnicas pero poco a poco me empezaba a agarrar sueño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me quede dormido en un sueño profundo en una silla junto a la cama donde se encuentra Lucy.

*Meredy P.O.V*

Estaba espiando detrás de la puerta con Wendy, vimos a Lucy esconderse bajo la sabana y luego Jellal le dio un beso en lo que creo que es su cabeza y estaba a punto de chillar pero le debo agradecer a Wendy por taparme la boca aunque me regañe con su mirada. Cuando volvimos a prestar atención adentro pudimos ver como el peli-azul se dirigía a la puerta, desesperadas, nos fuimos corriendo no tan lejos y nos escondimos. Él salió y miro a nuestro lado, nos quedamos súper quietas al pensar que nos descubrió pero se da media vuelta y va para el otro lado, lo seguimos y para frente a una puerta, la abrió y entro. Nos acercamos y vimos que era la biblioteca ¿Qué estará haciendo ahí adentro?

–¿Qué está haciendo? Pensé que estaría junto a Lucy todo el día…– Wendy susurro más que nada para sí misma.

–No tengo idea, pero… ¿Qué tal un plan? Me estoy aburriendo…– le sugiero y puedo ver cómo me sonríe de oreja a oreja, pero nos volvemos a esconder cuando lo vemos salir por la puerta sosteniendo un millón de libro ¿¡COMO LO HACE!? Apenas cabían por la puerta… lo volvimos a seguir y notamos que se estaba dirigiendo al cuarto de la dueña de la casa/mansión.

Estuvo un rato tratando de abrir la puerta y después de cómo unos 5 minutos lo logro. Entro y vio a la rubia plácidamente dormida a la cual se le quedo viendo hasta que volvió de sus pensamientos y agarro uno de los libros que había elegido sin antes dejarlos junto a la cama de la bella durmiente. Acerco una silla y se sentó en ella a leer, pero en menos de 10 minutos, mi compañero se quedó dormido.

Al sentir algo sobre mi hombro, me volteo encontrándome a Wendy haciéndome señas para que entremos y así lo hacemos. Nos acercamos a ambos y creo que se nos ocurrió la misma idea.

Nos íbamos acercando sigilosamente, hasta que… –¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?– escuchamos por detrás nuestro y a ambas se nos erizo la piel y un escalofrió subió por nuestras espaldas. Nos dimos media vuelta lentamente y vimos a Charle de brazos cruzados.

–Solo les damos un empujoncito en su relación que aún no existe… pero va a pasar, ¡eso seguro!– le respondo a la pequeña exceed y Wendy prosigue –¿Nos ayudarías?–

La gatita blanca solo suspira y nos pregunta antes de contestar –¿Y para que quieren hacer lo que sea que tienen planeado?–

–Pues… como sabemos que ninguno haría algo, lo queremos hacer nosotras…– le digo como si se tratara de algo obvio, lo cual es cierto…

–Está bien, pero aún estoy cansada…– nos decía mientras se acercaba a ayudarnos, siendo sincera, nosotras también deberíamos descansar porque antes de empezar a espiar y de que despertara la Heartfilia, estuvimos corriendo de punta a punta de la mansión memorizando hasta las esquinas mientras Charle nos seguía por detrás como podía.

Nuestra idea era meter a Jellal en la cama, pero por el cansancio nos parecía muy pesado aunque estuviéramos participando las tres. Rápidamente cambiamos el plan y al terminar, nos fuimos a la cocina a agarrar unas cosas y luego ir a la sala de películas, aunque a la mitad de la primera que teníamos pensado ver, nos quedamos dormidas.

*Jellal PDV*

Estaba durmiendo muy a gusto además de que podía sentir un calor junto a mi cuerpo pero me empecé a despertar ya que podía sentir que me estaban moviendo y al mismo tiempo me llamaban, pero como yo no me quería levantar me di media vuelta llevándome conmigo una almohada un poco larga, abrazándola aún más con mis brazos y agregándole las piernas y diciendo la frase más común que puede existir: '5 minutos más'.

Me acurruque como un niño, pero empiezo a sentir como alguien me tocaba la mejilla, mejor dicho hundiendo un dedo en ella. Harto, decido abrir los ojos y me encuentro con la cara sonrojada de Lucy a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro y no puedo evitar sonrojarme y le pregunto: –¿Q-que pasa?– Ella solo se sonroja aún más y mira hacia un costado.

–Em… ¿me podrías soltar? Estas muy cerca…– susurra un poco avergonzada. Yo, sin entender, miro hacia abajo y mi sonrojo que había desaparecido, vuelve con más color a mi cara siendo de un rojo carmesí.

–¿Eh? Si, perdón…– hubo un silencio algo incómodo y ella seguía junto a mí, pero decido romper ese silencio –¿Por qué no estás en la cama? ¿Necesitas algo?–

–no, en realidad no sé porque estoy acá… desperté y estaba sentada arriba tuyo…– le vi la cara y no podíamos estar más callados o rojos, le podemos competir al pelo de la mismísima Titania.

Mientras pensaba como empezar una conversación y poder olvidar el asunto de que use a maga celestial como una almohada, pude ver en la muñeca de Lucy una pulsera pegada a su piel como un tatuaje que reconocería en cualquier parte, luego dirijo mi mirada a mi muñeca y veo la misma pulsera.

Sentí enojo recorrer por todo mi cuerpo y levanto a la rubia como a una princesa y salgo a buscar a las chicas ignorando las preguntas de la rubia que tengo en brazos sobre a donde nos dirigimos, o mejor dicho, donde la llevaba.

Llegamos a la sala de proyecciones y las encuentro dormidas junto a Charle en el medio de ellas pero no me importa para nada y decido despertarlas de la mejor manera posible, gritándoles.

–¡MEREDY!– las tres se despiertan enseguida y se levantan rápidamente algo agitadas pero luego me miran confundidas y para aclararles las cosas, sigo –¿¡POR QUÉ NOS PUSISTE LAS PULSERAS!?–

–Es que… es algo largo…– me dice y le indico que prosiga con la mirada –bueno, esquesabemosqueustedesnovanadarningúnpasoparaempezarunarelaciónysiendosincerasharíanunalindaparejajuntos,ypuesselaspuseporquequeríamosquesepanquesienteunoporelotro, por eso lo hice.– siendo sincero, no entendí nada pero sabía que no lo iba a repetir… – además, al poner a Lucy encima de ti, la abrazaste tan protectoramente como a un peluche, ¡era muy tierno!– cuando termino de hablar no sabía si estar enojado o avergonzado, pero sentí como toda la sangre subía hasta mi cara, como también el toque de algo como un dedo, sí, en definitiva era un dedo, varias veces en el mismo lugar de mi pecho como si me estuviera llamando. Bajo mi cabeza y noto a una rubia toda ruborizada en mis brazos, haciendo que me dé un pequeño susto al olvidarme de su presencia por un instante. Ahora ella está sentada en el piso por haberla soltado de mis brazos como consecuencia de lo anterior.

–Podrías ser menos bruto ¿no? – escucho a Meredy mientras se aguanta junto a Wendy una risa traviesa que estoy seguro que fue por mi reacción recibiendo una de mis muy lindas caras de mala gana – Yo solo digo…

Veo devuelta hacia la maga celestial y puedo observar que Charle trata de ayudarla, pero no logra levantarse. Suspiro y la agarro de vuelta para llevarla a la cama, otra vez.

En el camino podía sentir a Lucy moviéndose, tratando de zafarse de mi agarre –se lo que intentas y no, no te voy a dejar pararte en todo el día o lo que resta de él…– le digo mirándola a los ojos pudiendo ver su puchero perfectamente.

–¿Y quién va a hacer la cena?– dijo en un susurro que solo yo pude escuchar y aunque tengo mis dudas, le respondí que yo lo haría.

Voy a la cocina sin soltar a la rubia en mis brazos. Al llegar, la siento en una silla y empiezo, mientras la Heartfilia me da instrucciones e indicaba donde se encontraba cada cosa e ingrediente.

Terminé y me sorprendí a mí mismo, me había salido bien la comida, llamé a las chicas y… bueno, em… comimos.

Al finalizar, Meredy y Wendy tenían que limpiarlo todo como castigo y para estar seguro, Charle se quedó a vigilar.

Otra vez estoy llevando a mi Lucy en brazos, ¿¡que tengo con decirle MIA!?, agh… ahora no importa, estamos en su cuarto y no me voy a ir hasta que se duerma.

Después de un rato, cuando por fin se durmió, fui a la sala y me senté a esperar, pero al poco tiempo sonó el timbre y me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla.

–Se tardaron su tiempo…– les dije mientras pasaban a la mansión/gremio.

–No sabíamos dónde estabas, y… ¿Qué hacemos acá?– pregunto la única mujer del grupo.

–Bueno, es que, a partir de ayer, este es el gremio de Crime Sorciere gracias a Lucy y hay tres miembros nuevos…– les respondí, al principio no estaban convencidos, pero luego de explicárselos, los convencí. Pensaron en saludarla, pero por estar dormida, lo van a hacer mañana.

 **N/A: ¿qué tal? No saben lo que me costó pasar este capítulo de hoja a la computadora. FUE TAN ABURRIDO. Lo leí tantas veces este capítulo que creo que me lo sé de memoria… peroooo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguien está siguiendo el manga? Porque yo sí, y creo que me estoy destrozando por dentro y una parte de mi quiere matar a Happy. ¡Enserio tenía que interrumpir a Acuario cuando le estaba por decir una última cosa a Lucy! ¿No podía entrar un minuto más tarde? Además, ¡paso a través de Cana! QUIERO LLORAR.**

 **Se Despide SakuraKairi816**


End file.
